Completely Different People
by Marty-kun
Summary: A boy destined a cruel fate. Syaoran Li, cursed to be a child forever. A girl restless of her usual life. Sakura Kinomoto, wishes for a change. Fate gives them a chance to change each other's life, will they take it, or ignore each other's presence? [SxS]
1. Prologue

Hey guys, I need to explain myself, I deleted the other story and replaced it with this, made some major changes and a lot more, hope you'll like this one and by the way, this includes a bit of magic, hope you won't be disappointed! And sorry if I update late, thanks for your support! Marty-kun**

* * *

**

**Completely Different People**

Marty-kun

**Summary:**

Sakura Kinomoto is an average seventeen year old high school student; a happy-go-lucky girl and enjoys what life has to offer for her. But things started to change when she met a boy, a seven year old boy who unseemly seemed much more mature than her. He knew much more about life than her and its trials, he was very strange and a very interesting one in fact although he was silent and lonely she felt utmost comfortable around the little boy. The boy's name was Syaoran Li. However he was hiding a secret, a dark secret; he was cursed to become a child forever until a person will love him whole-heartedly. Was she the one Syaoran was searching for over a long time or was she just another person who couldn't love a different person such as him? SxS

**Disclaimer:**

I own everything! Well maybe except for the characters of CCS, I borrowed it from CLAMP. So the characters are theirs and the plot is mine, all mine!

* * *

**Prologue**

The night was very quiet, it was dark and only some street lamps lit the way. Only some footsteps could be heard, and the heavy breathing of the ones running. A woman with long silky black hair was running dragging a chocolate haired boy with him. "Don't look back Xiao Lang…" said the woman as they continued to run away from some people who were after them. "When we arrive at the place daddy told us to go mommy will give you a box of chocolate," she said as she looked at her exhausted son.

"You promise mommy?" the young boy asked as he smiled imagining receiving the box of chocolates which happens to be his favorite.

They turned to right to an empty street, "Yes, I promise," she said as she smiled at him as they continued to run away.

It seemed like they were running for miles, they didn't stop even though both of them were exhausted. The footsteps from behind could still be heard so they still weren't safe. "Mommy, I'm very tired, can't we rest for awhile?" the boy asked as he started slowing down.

The woman stopped and carried her son at her back, "Sorry Xiao Lang, we can't so mommy will carry you until you can run again," she said caringly.

He nodded in reply and rested on his mother's back. She continued to run towards a certain location, a place where she thinks they'll be safe.

After some more minutes of endless running they arrived at the place, "We're here Xiao Lang," she said as she put him down and she collapsed from exhaustion; leaving the boy clueless and worried about his mother's condition. They were in front of the place she was talking about, although it didn't look safe. They were standing in front of a deserted house, an old house in fact which almost looked like it could collapse anytime.

"Mommy?" he called out to her but no replies came. He was still so innocent, not knowing anything about him and his family. He tried to pull his mommy towards the house she was saying, she collapsed just on the front door. He pulled her with all his effort and was able to; he was stronger than average children because, well, he was trained.

The boy carried his mother onto a dusty bed of hay and rested beside her as well. He didn't sleep and kept as a look out as he was resting. "Mommy, are you alright?" he asked every time his mother jerks a bit although she didn't reply, she was still unconscious after all.

He started hearing footsteps, not just a few but many heavy running footsteps and they were getting closer and closer to them. "Mommy?" he called out again but still she didn't answer. He was trembling in fear as he saw about seven people all carrying weapons who stopped just in front of the house they were in. He was frozen solid, he couldn't move an inch of fear, he didn't know why, but he couldn't move his arms and legs, he wanted to run away with his mother, but his fear out came him.

"Where do you think they went?" asked a cold voice of a man. They were just in front of the house but it didn't look like they could see the house itself, all of them were searching and looking at every direction and doesn't seem to see the house they were in. "Come on, let's spilt up, they couldn't have gone far!" as they divided themselves into three groups and they went different directions.

His body didn't stop trembling; he was shaking so badly that he couldn't stop crying silently. "My boy, don't be afraid, here you and your mother are safe, no harm can come to you within this four corners," said a voice behind them.

He looked slowly behind them and saw a man in a hood, "Who… Who are you?" he asked him as his shaking slowly stopped.

The hooded man smiled but didn't reply. The woman started to regain consciousness, as she opened her eyes she hurriedly looked for her son, "Xiao Lang?" she called out as she saw him just beside him trembling in fear, she embraced him, "I'm so sorry Xiao Lang."

"Its okay mommy, they're gone," he said softly as his trembling stopped. "Are you okay mommy?" he asked worriedly as he hold his mother's hands, "Xiao Lang will protect mommy so mommy can rest," he said as he embraced her.

The woman smiled at her son, and looked around they were inside the place she wanted to go, "How beautiful," said the hooded man gently.

"Clow-san," she said as the man removed his hood, revealing a man with deep blue hair and was wearing round spectacles.

The man called Clow smiled at her, "Yelan-san, it's been so long," he said disappointedly. Yelan moved away from him stealthily as he was speaking, "How long has it been already, six years?" he asked her as if not knowing the answer.

"Yes it's been six long years," she said straightforwardly as she stood up carrying her son with her. "I never expected to see you here Clow-san," she said, "I thought that my husband would be waiting here on this place."

"Yes, he was," he said sadly. "But circumstances just wouldn't let him," he explained as the smile from his face started to fade.

Yelan started to feel fear and started to shake a little, "What did you do?" she asked him. "Xiao Lang, when mommy puts you down run as fast as you can away from here okay?" she whispered to her son. "Don't worry mommy will look for you. Just do as mommy tells you to and I'll give you two chocolate boxes," she whispered to him as he nodded.

"But what about mommy?" he whispered back. She didn't reply, she just simply smiled at him.

She moved away from him a bit, "How pitiful that your child to have such a cruel fate, he'll be losing another loved one, how cruel fate is to him," Clow said in pity of the innocent child.

Yelan kissed his son, "Remember that mommy loves you Xiao Lang," she said as she let go of Syaoran. He was told never to disobey his mother, so he did what he was told to do, he ran away from the abandoned house.

He ran as fast as he can, he was listening carefully to every sound around him, then the sudden chilly breeze of the night hit him as he heard a woman's scream, a scream so terrifying his body started to tremble, tremble like crazy. He was just a little far from the house; he ran towards a dark empty street and sat there, his whole body shaking in fear.

He wanted to look back at the house and so he did. As he was peeking through the bushes just nearby he saw it, the house was on fire. Tears started flowing down his cheeks, he of his age knew what happened, his mother could no longer buy him his favorite chocolates, more importantly he couldn't see her anymore, not now and not until his very last breath.

The feeling of depression came to him, he didn't care anymore, and the horror of losing a loved one came over him. He walked away slowly from the bushes, his tears still flowing continuously.

Clow appeared right in front of him, he really didn't care anymore, yet Clow's aura made him feel the fear, the fear the you'll surely die just on his presence. "What a pitiful fate," Clow said to him.

The young boy looked at him with anger, he knew of course, that the person in front of him was the one who killed his mother, just about a moment ago; his mother was fighting that man.

His emotions began to outburst, he felt most angry at him, the person who made him lose it all, a hidden power inside of him was starting to wake up and he no longer can control it. "This day is too early for you," Clow said as he took out his wand, it was long and had the symbol of a sun and a moon at its end. He chanted a spell, or more like a curse.

He suddenly felt losing all his powers, he felt that he would collapse anytime; all his energy was being absorbed by something more powerful than of his. "Normally a person's magic starts to awake at the age of thirteen, but you are a very unique one, and a very powerful one in fact," Clow started to explain. "But I need to stop that monster inside of you from waking, I'm so sorry but this is what fate has brought upon you, you who is cursed, cursed to be damned for all eternity."

Xiao Lang's sight started to darken, he was starting to lose consciousness and losing strength, "This curse however, may be lifted; only and only if a stranger comes to your life and will accept you and love you of whom you truly are. You who is a person cursed by fate's cruelty, you who is cursed by the mark of a monster. A monster that will devour you as long you cannot contain it."

The boy tried his best to stay awake, "However when the time comes that the curse will be lifted, that person will lose all his memories about you, you and the time you spent together. How cruel that you cannot avoid losing another loved one in the near future. The time will come that I will tell you about the curse, but until then farewell."

He could no longer stand and so he fell onto the ground unconscious; he lost everything on that fateful day, the day that he met Clow. The day he learned of a curse that befell him since the day that he was born. He felt the coldness of the ground as he fell. Now he knew that he will someday be loved yet again, although he'll be forced to lose that person once again, just as he lost his family.

The sound of burning wood could be heard, and the footsteps of Clow walking away. The cold breeze filled the air, and the stillness of the night continued as if nothing happened.

* * *

The prologue was really short, so did you like it, hope you did! Chapter one will be updated soon, don't worry I'm still going to update my other story! Send me reviews if I need to continue this or not! Well really hoping you did! And thank you for supporting me, haha! Thanks a lot! Marty-kun 


	2. Wanting For Some Changes

**Author's Note:**

So sorry for the late update, I've been busy and is still is. Chapter one is up, hope you'll like it! Thanks for all those who read my stories, I'm really grateful! Thank you so much! Marty-kun

* * *

A storm was practically coming; it was very dark outside and was raining heavily, loud thunders echoed throughout the empty room as a girl with curly auburn hair stood beside the window, gazing and daydreaming. She didn't mind the loud noise of the thunders and lightning that she often sees, it was like she was in her own world, minding nothing of what lies around her.

The sound of the creaking door made her look behind, there the door slowly opened as she was looking at it. A boy soaked by the rain entered the room facing the ground and was trembling uncontrollably, it made her forget what she was thinking about earlier and she approached the boy, to help him, to comfort him in anyway she could.

"Hey," she started as she gave him a friendly hug, "Don't worry, Onee-chan's here now, so don't worry I'll be here." She gently stroked the boy's head and looked at him, because of the darkness the girl couldn't see what the boy really looked like, but he seemed nice; he had fluffy skin, like that of a baby's and was small, not so small, like a six or seven year old boy.

She hurriedly took of her shirt and wrapped it around the young boy to make him even the slightest warmer, and tightly hugged him so that her body heat would make the boy warmer. "I'm sorry I don't have any clothes to replace your wet ones, but don't worry Onee-chan will try to make you warm as possible, okay?" as she smiled at him a bit.

To her surprise the boy suddenly jerked and pushed her away, "Don't…" the little boy said slowly and his voice was shaking of fear, "Don't come near me!" he shouted as he ran out of the room leaving the girl worried and baffled.

"Where are you going? It's dangerous outside!" she shouted as she ran after the boy. Outside the empty room stood a dark and deserted corridor filled with windows without curtains. However it was chilly even though the windows were all closed; maybe it was because of the storm. "Don't worry, Onee-chan is going to look for you," the girl shouted randomly at the corridor.

She took a deep breath and conquered her fear of the darkness; a thunder suddenly came making her shriek by a bit. She heard as the footsteps grew fainter and fainter so she started running after the boy.

The footsteps suddenly stopped making the girl break from her running. "Are you there?" she asked as her heart started trembling in fear without a clear reason. She felt sudden coldness at the back of her neck, "Hey, don't worry Onee-chan's here, come on now, show yourself."

She heard soft footsteps moving towards her direction, deep breathing could be heard as though the kid was tired and was catching his breath. Suddenly a lightning came and there she saw; standing in from of her, the boy soaking wet, his eyes red and teary as a large figure of a snake wrapped around him, its fangs were large and at an instant lunged itself on the girl aiming for her neck.

* * *

"Sakura-chan?" said a soft and feminine voice. "Sakura-chan, are you alright?" the voice repeated as she started shaking the sleeping girl's shoulder slightly.

The girl named Sakura opened her eyes, she was trembling in fear, and her face was dripping with her cold sweat. "What happened? Had a nightmare?" asked the girl from earlier. The girl had long silky violet hair tied in on a bun, young, and had white flawless complexion; the girl was about the age of seventeen.

She tried mastering herself; "Yes" her voice was also shaking but only a bit. She dried her face using the clothes she wore, "Same dream, just like yesterday."

"Come on, I'll get you a glass of water," said the girl as she stood up and went outside the room.

"Thank you Tomoyo-chan," she replied gratefully. She stood up form her chair, _seems like I fell asleep again, what is it with this dream, I had this dream yesterday too, could it possibly mean something? _Different thoughts started to fill her aching head.

Her body has stopped trembling and as she stood, stretched her arms widely and yawned. She looked at the open window opposite to the desk; it was dark outside, quite damp and chilly breeze filled her room. She looked outside the window and saw the empty lit street, fallen leaves carried by the wind rested on the cool ground.

She closed her window, and went to the bathroom to wash her face.

Sakura turned on the light on the bathroom, opened the faucet slightly and stared at the mirror as she was lost in deep thoughts. The girl has short curly auburn hair which lay softly on her shoulders, and emerald eyes; she's beautiful to be exact, and seems to be the same age as the girl named Tomoyo. "Sakura-chan!" called out Tomoyo breaking Sakura's reverie.

"In the bathroom!" she replied as she started washing her face with the cold water and then dried it up with the towel hanging besides her.

She went back to her room and drank the glass of water Tomoyo gave her. "So had the same dream again huh? It's kind of weird having the same dreams and at consecutive days," Tomoyo said in a concerned tone of voice.

"I guess so, but I think you're just overreacting, it's just a dream," Sakura replied in a calm voice and placed the empty glass on the desk. "By the way, what are you doing here?" she asked her straightforwardly.

"I'm not overreacting!" she defended herself. "It just worries me because this is a bit unusual," she said truthfully as she sat down Sakura's soft bed.

Sakura gave her a friendly hug, "Yeah, thanks for the concern, but don't think too much, it will give you a headache," as she giggled a bit, "I know you, you're so light-headed and when I say light-headed I don't mean it literally," she teased her as she sat besides Tomoyo.

"I am not _that _light-headed, I'm light-headed _literally!_" Tomoyo replied as she pouted a little and Sakura continued giggling. "I am, of course, one of our school's top students in academics, unlike some other girl here pretending to be as smart as me!" she said as she giggled softly making Sakura redden a bit.

Sakura sighed a bit, "Oh well, intelligence doesn't really depend on your school marks. It's about the choices you make, and the capacity to think different things or solutions in every situation."

"You've been reading some books lately haven't you?" Tomoyo asked her mockingly.

Sakura smiled widely, "Of course not, I made that up myself," she replied proudly as both of them laughed slightly.

"Hey Tomoyo-chan, you never answered my question, what are you doing here?" Sakura asked her intriguingly.

Tomoyo stood up and walked slowly around the room before answering, "I just… just wanted to check up on you, you were talking with me on the phone this morning saying that you wanted to do something but never called back after that, so I decided to drop by here. Your front door was open so I helped myself in because you wouldn't answer the door."

Sakura eagerly listened as Tomoyo continued, "I thought you left the house but I wanted to be sure so I went upstairs and I heard you moaning, when I entered your room you were sleeping here," as she pointed to the desk near her bed, "Your face was a bit pale and you were sweating profusely, so I thought you were having a nightmare and I woke you up."

"Maybe even my subconscious wants a change in my life and it's showing me things, different things," Sakura said disappointedly. "Thanks for waking me up though, I don't know what would happen if that continued."

"No problem," Tomoyo replied while smiling by a little. "I don't know, maybe _you _are thinking too much yourself, maybe you're just irritated by the things around you. Things may not last forever though, so I suggest you appreciate what you have now and not ask for too much," she suggested.

Sakura sighed, "I'm not asking for too much, just a simple change with my life. It's always been the same everyday; maybe I want something extraordinary, something that I'd be willing to give up something for, each boring day, it's the same over and over."

"Maybe you want somebody to love?"

Sakura laughed mockingly, "I already have somebody to love; you, my father, my brother."

"Not that kind of love, that's family love, maybe you want a boyfriend?" Tomoyo giggled as she guessed what Sakura wanted.

"I dunno, maybe, but I definitely want something, nonetheless even I don't know what."

"Or who."

"Don't start," while the both of them laughed and continued with their conversation.

* * *

The next day came, and it was just as Sakura thought it would be; just an ordinary day. She took a bath, got dressed, ate breakfast with her father and brother (who annoyed her and made fun of her, and she answered back her usual retort about his brother's relationship with his close friend; Yukito. Although she is not against it, it would surely make her brother stop teasing her. Oh yes, it was a normal day for her)

After eating Sakura kissed her father on the cheek, gave Touya a big devilishly smile and went to school. "You asked for it, Kaiju!" Touya called out to her as she closed the front door behind her. (Is the spelling correct? I dunno! Please tell me if it is not! Thanks a lot!)

It was still a bit dark and gloomy outside, the sun was covered by the large black clouds, the street lights were still lit and the leaves were still scattered on the cold ground. Sakura took the umbrella hanging on the metal bar besides the door and started walking towards school; it wasn't that far, it was a walking distance some may say, about six blocks from their house you'd reach her school, so she walks everyday which serves as her exercise as well.

Humming to a tune that's stuck in her head, she started looking for something out-of-the ordinary as she was walking mindlessly. Nothing much has changed except for the street lights that were lit even in the morning, _maybe there's a storm coming. _

She saw the usual houses that she passes every morning, the astray cats near the waste bin on an empty street just around the corner, the benches nailed on the sidewalks, the boy who delivers the newspaper every morning, she often sees him on his bike, throwing newspapers on the usual customers.

Nothing has changed; it's still the same dumb day, nothing special happening in her life. She felt restless and disappointed, and then continued walking.

The same children running on the orphanage's garden, about six of them were running and were playing the game of tag. "You're it!" said a boy's voice.

Sakura slowed down her pace as she stares at the children playing; she saw a nun sitting nearby and was monitoring the orphans. This made her a bit joyful; the children were adorable of course, even though they were abandoned, they were still happy, unlike her, which made her feel a bit guilty.

The sudden gust of the chilly wind made the hair at the back of her neck stand up. It was getting cold and she'd better hurry to school so she won't be wet, she started hastening up her pace as she took a quick last look on the children, but something else caught her attention; a boy was peering through one of the windows, he was staring at the children playing at the garden. Then with a loud thunder, Sakura started walking briskly.

* * *

That was a bit short and vague; I'll try updating sooner or later! Tell me how it was, and send me your reviews! That's chapter one and chapter two will be updated later! Thank you so much for your patience! Marty-kun


	3. The Boy Named Haru

**Author's Note:**

Sorry for the late update! Hope you'll like this chapter! Reviews please! Thanks so much! Marty-kun

* * *

Sakura was staring mindlessly outside through the classroom's window. It was raining heavily; loud thunders didn't disturb her from thinking. Her teacher was discussing but she didn't even bother listening to their boring Japanese History class. "…so they are responsible for everything we have now, without these brave people, our country wouldn't have been freed…"

A loud thunder came but she didn't care, she yawned a little as she continued to stare blankly at the muddy school grounds, some students run towards the other building while some had umbrellas to keep their body from getting wet but from her point of view, the umbrellas didn't help that much either, the strong wind almost blows it away and also the lower parts of the body would surely get wet because of such heavy rain.

She looked around but didn't see much because it was all covered in dark clouds and the rain made the view blurred and hazy. She was seated at the end of the room besides the wide windows of the school building's fourth floor.

"…take these down class, and search for the people behind these large discoveries in Japanese History…" the loud voice of her teacher was no longer heard, she stopped discussing and started writing on the board.

Again, she didn't pay attention to their teacher, it was so boring that day, and nothing actually happens, nothing new, nothing _extraordinary_.

The heavy rain doesn't stop; the strong wind seems to get stronger every second. She didn't bother taking notes, she didn't even bother listening to a word her teacher just said, and her mind was rambling aimlessly; random things would often occupy her mind.

She rested her head on the window and continued to stare outside, no more students were running around and maybe they preferred to stay inside the school buildings than fight the powerful winds.

Not long after somebody spoke, it wasn't the teacher nor the students, the voice was coming from the speaker, "Attention teachers and students, classes will be cancelled due to the storm. All students please contact your parents or guardians and ask them to fetch you here. Students cannot leave the campus without his or her guardian. We're sorry for the late announcement. Thank you."

As soon as the voice stopped most of her classmates started talking loudly to one another, she didn't care, she remained looking outside and observed, looked for something, even the slightest thing would be enough, but none of these were in sight, or maybe none of them were really happening.

"Sakura-chan," whispered a feminine voice.

She lifted her head lazily and turned it to her right, "What is it Tomoyo-chan?" she asked weakly feeling bored and sleepy.

Tomoyo pouted cutely, "Hey, what's with you? You've been staring outside all day," Tomoyo started with a concerned voice. "Are you sick or something?" she asked her.

She idly shook her head, "Nope, just bored," she replied flatly. "Tomoyo-chan," she continued, "Uhm… How do I say this?" she asked herself. Tomoyo giggled. "What?" she told her feeling embarrassed as she looked at her.

"Nothing, you just look funny," Tomoyo replied as she remained giggling.

Sakura sighed a bit, "Oh well, guess I'll just ask somebody else," she said darkly while looking evilly at Tomoyo.

Tomoyo stopped giggling and pouted once more, "You just want me to force you into tell me, right?" she asked smiling.

"I won't bother telling you then!" Sakura said acting like she's angry while she looked back through the windows. Then something caught her eyes, she saw dark smoke somewhere beneath the misty and blurred view outside.

"Okay, okay, I won't laugh," Tomoyo said with pleading voice. Sakura faced back at her smiling widely with her heart beating faster than before but wasn't conspicuous. "Hey Sakura-chan, you know you're getting too spoiled now a days," she continued as she smiled back at her.

Sakura hugged her best friend, "Well I'm only spoiled when I'm with you," she said as she let go of her. "So Tomoyo-chan, I just wanted to ask you if I could ride home with you, oto-san and onii-chan might still be at work and nobody could pick me up, can I?" she asked trying to look cute as she frowned trying to look charming.

"That's all?" Tomoyo asked in disbelief, "You made plead just for that?" she said, her voice quite disappointed.

Smiling, Sakura replied, "Nope, I just wanted to start with that." She started to arrange her things, "I'll just tell it to you later, come on," she went on grabbing the free hand of her best friend.

Both of them stood up while they carried their schools bags, said goodbyes to all of their friends and walked briskly towards outside. Feeling quite uncertain Tomoyo talked to Sakura while they walked through the noisy school corridors, "Sakura-chan I haven't even called the driver, and where are we going anyway?"

Feeling excited and a bit worried Sakura didn't answer her just yet.

Time passed by and they were almost at the school gates, "Can you call the driver now?" Sakura requested as they halted for a while besides a bench.

Upon hearing her request, Tomoyo immediately took out her phone and called their driver.

Sakura sat at the bench while thinking hard; she started imagining where the pitch black smoke was coming from, and what caused it. After a while she came up with a possible conclusion – fire.

The uneasiness of her best friend worried Tomoyo, "Sakura-chan?" she started as she sat down besides her. "Are you alright? You seem quite… anxious."

"Huh? Me?" Sakura replied stupidly. "Yeah, I'm fine, it's just I want to check something out after we get out of here," she stood up and looked through the nearby window. Looking through the small window didn't satisfy her eagerness to find the location of the fire so she went outside to have a larger space to look for something so small.

Tomoyo followed her outside feeling very worried about her restless friend. "Sakura-chan, what is it?" she asked her as she too started looking for something outside just like Sakura.

"At our classroom I saw something, I saw black smoke coming from somewhere…" she replied while still looking for it, "I just can't tell exactly where."

"What's so interesting about it, maybe lightning just hit some trees," Tomoyo suggested feeling a bit awkward about being so nervous about such insignificant incidents.

Sakura smiled at her, "Don't you think it's a bit weird, look here," she said in a weak voice, pointed her finger at the empty school grounds.

Feeling more awkward than before, Tomoyo looked at her and raised an eyebrow, "And what is supposed to be there?"

The tone of voice of Tomoyo started to annoy Sakura but she chose not to show it, instead she just answered her. "Just look at how heavy this rain is," Tomoyo looked again at the ground and noticed that she was telling the truth; the rain's so heavy that even the vast and wide space of the school ground couldn't keep up with the rain and flood was about at ankle-level. "No fire could survive in this rain."

Speechless, Tomoyo looked nervously at Sakura.

"What?" Sakura said as she stared back at Tomoyo, "What?" she repeated her question.

Tomoyo snapped back into reality, "Oh, I'm so sorry Sakura-chan, its just I was lost in my own thoughts," she apologized feeling a bit embarrassed. While she looked at Sakura something caught her eyes, "Is that it?" pointing somewhere behind Sakura.

This made her look behind, she looked at where her finger was pointing and there it was the dark smoke. It didn't stop though, even after being exposed to such heavy rain. "See? Isn't that something?" Sakura told her as she estimated where it was coming from.

"Yeah," Tomoyo said in awe.

Both of them stared at it, their heads filled with different questions. Something felt amiss, something wasn't right, how wouldn't that fire be extinguished after such heavy rain. They both didn't have the answers, but because of such, they wanted to know very badly, they wanted answers.

Impatient and keen to know what caused such fire, Sakura walked aimlessly. She doesn't have a good reason for walking back and forth but she just wanted to pass time until Tomoyo's driver arrives.

Not long after some cars came by and students started arriving. It was so crowded and both felt more irritated that before, "When will he arrive?" Sakura said in restless tone of voice.

"Maybe he got caught in traffic," Tomoyo said as she too felt a bit annoyed being in that crowded place. Both of them were standing at the stairs and looked at the students passing by them.

* * *

Some minutes passed by and the crowd started to thin, more students were already fetched and only some were left behind. The rain started to weaken time by time, the flood started to go down a little.

Sakura stood next to the window where the smoke was visible. Still thinking where the smoke might be coming from. Different places started to appear inside her head, where could it be coming from.

Curious of what the cause could be, she stared at the smoke mindlessly. The sudden jerk of Tomoyo's hand returned her back to reality. "Sakura-chan, he's here," she said as she dragged her towards the car.

Not paying attention to the rain, both of them ran towards the car in a hurry. "I apologize for being so late, I was caught in traffic because of some accident in…" the driver tried explaining but was cut off by Sakura.

Wet and cold Sakura went inside the car after Tomoyo. "Accident? Where?" she inquired him while drying herself up with her handkerchief.

"Some fire I think. It happened in an orphanage, someplace near your house I think, Kinomoto-san. I had to take another route to get here," he explained as he started driving outside the school. "Where are we headed Tomoyo-sama?"

The rain completely stopped. Tomoyo was drying herself up too, "We have to drop Sakura off her house, so let's go there."

"Do you know what caused the fire Takari-san?" Sakura asked him again.

He hesitated for a while, "I'm not sure but I heard it was some accident, lightning hit something and caused the fire, poor children," he added feeling sympathetic.

It wasn't what she thought it was. Disappointment filled every inch of her, she was speechless, maybe she was just too bored that something coincidental event such as that made her feel utmost excited and wanted badly that it would turn out to be an extraordinary thing.

Time passed by and they arrived at Sakura's house. Feeling lazier than ever, she got off the car and ran towards their front door, "Thank you Tomoyo-chan," she said as she waved goodbye to her.

Still agitated by the certain incident she waited until the car was out of sight and then she ran off towards the orphanage. "There's something more," she whispered to herself. She ran and ran until she was out of breath, she stopped for sometime to catch her breath but then after a few minutes she ran again.

* * *

Not long after she saw fire trucks parked on the streets, they didn't take the normal route to avoid this place and so this is the first time she saw it.

People gathered around and were talking to each other. Fire was there no longer but there also was an ambulance at the side of the fire truck. The garden that she saw that morning was now covered in ashes and some wood that fell from the orphanage covered the beautiful garden, the garden was no more.

She walked towards the place slowly as she was stopped by a fireman to get anymore closer. The old orphanage was now only a mere a messy place and rubbles were everywhere and only some part of it still stood. "There's still someone missing," Sakura heard a woman said as she cried nonstop.

"Someone's still in there," the woman continued to cry out. Sakura took a peek at who was crying and there she saw the nun that was looking after the children playing that morning wrapped in a thick cloth. "Haru-kun is still inside," she said as she started to plead, "Please, please find him, find Haru-kun," she finished before she suddenly fainted.

The fireman that stopped Sakura from getting closer ran towards the fainted nun and helped the others carry her. There wasn't a slight of doubt in her head; she needed to help find that boy. As the people's attention was focused on the nun she ran towards the unstable structure.

She ran fast but before she could reach it, she heard a loud explosion somewhere inside. This caught everyone's attention. "Hey! Hey!" she heard someone shout behind her but she didn't care, she needed to find that boy before anymore explosion occurred.

Although terrified of her decision she continued on and started looking for the boy, "Haru!" she shouted as she walked cautiously inside. "Haru!" she shouted in succession.

No replies came.

Still she continued to call out his name, "Haru!"

Then just as she was about to lose hope, she heard soft sobs coming from somewhere near to her. She turned to her left, nothing was there. She turned to her right, and there she saw some movements. "Haru!" she said in relief as she moved carefully towards him, he was sitting on the floor his whole body covered in a blanket.

She was about to reach out to him when something from behind her started to fall down, the place was starting to collapse. "Come on Haru, don't be scared, onee-chan's here," as she moved towards him slowly.

Just when she reached his arms the roof above them fell without warning. She grabbed onto him and wrapped him up and closed her eyes, wanting to save his life even if it caused hers. Then just when she was ready to get hit by the falling debris of the house, she heard the explosion once more, just like the one she her before going inside.

The sudden giggle of the child made Sakura open her eyes. It was spine-chilling. The giggle of that child made her hair stand on end. Feeling terrified more than she was before she looked at him and saw that he was smiling devilishly back at her, the pupils of his eyes were red.

She couldn't move an inch from what she saw; she was horrified to see that boy named Haru. Her whole body started to shake as she let go of him and pushed herself away, still staring at him.

Haru was standing about two feet away from Sakura; she was on the floor trying to move slowly with the use of her shaking arms. Then as Haru was about to move one step closer to her, his lips uncurled and tears started flowing from his bloodshot eyes, the color of his eyes changed, his eyes was no longer red that petrified her but changed into amber, gentle amber eyes.

Tears continued to fall down his cheeks as he said in shaking voice, "I'm so sorry," then he fainted and fell down the hard floor.

* * *

How was the chapter? Tell me how it was, was it okay? Was is bad? Reviews peeps, reviews. Ha-ha. Marty-kun


End file.
